A Tidal Wave of Mystery
by ElectricDemigod16
Summary: Perseus "Percy" Jackson is a .. well difficult child. His mother, unable to bear his behavior, shipped him from New York, New York to sunny San Francisco, California. How does he survive living with two annoying cousins, a tree-hugger , and know-it-all Annabeth Chase? Kinda based off kazoquel4's The Green Eyed Delinquent. Rated T 'cuz I'm paranoid. Had to repost- sorry!Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fanfic- EEK! Plz, read and review- it's greatly appreciated. I had to delete and repost- Sorry!**

Chapter 1

I step out in to the light, and scan my surroundings, completely unimpressed by the bright electronic billboards that say 'WELCOME TO SAN FRANCISO!'. I squint at the signs near the cars, looking for my name- Perseus Jackson. I finally find it in bright, bubbly, blue lettering. Sighing, I walk over to the person holding the sign- my deadbeat dad. "Hey, Dad" I say, adding a hint of sarcasm to my calm tone. He doesn't notice.

"Perseus!" he smiles, looking me over. "You look good."

"The name's Percy. No one calls me Perseus." I glance briefly at him before looking away to watch a guy flirt with an uninterested blonde that subsequently slaps him in the face. "Can we go now?" I ask.

My father frowns. A temporary pause- father apparently can't stay quiet for long. I'd have to keep that in mind- for future reference. "Yes, I suppose so." he says finally. We step into his black Volkswagen. "Buckle up!" he instructs. His cheery demeanor has apparently returned. I remain silent. "Buckle up." He says his tone slightly less…happy. I don't answer. "Buckle up" he growls. Silence. My father sighs, and mutters something about seventeen year-olds and hormones. I snort internally. Its a long drive to dad's huge mansion. He mutters under his breath the entire ride.

When we arrive at my _dear_ father's house, he immediately shows me my room, and I can't help but let my jaw drop. The wall is a perfect picturesque view of Montauk- my favorite place in the world. There was a desk in a corner next to my blue bed, stained a rich brown, and on it is a computer. There's an aquamarine rug under my queen-sized bed. I stare for a good five minutes, before my dad begins to speak.

"This was originally a guest room, so I didn't know if you like it" he explains, smiling, and smirking all at once. "You are going to be hear a year; might as well make yourself at home. You can decorate how you want, I don't care much. Back home by 11:30. Those are pretty much all my rules. Unpack after dinner. Is pizza fine? I forgot to make dinner." he explains.

I stare at him through my narrowed eyes. Is this a joke? Back in New York, I made my own dinner- I made all my meals. I nod and stare at him suspiciously. He smiles, and leaves the room. I sit on the edge of my bed, frowning in thought. What if he ends up being like Gabe? I shake my head. He seemed legit. But if he turned out to be anything like my stepfather, I was going to make his life a living hell, I decide. Right now I had to eat; I was starving.

Dad and I sit down over a very good cheese pizza, and have a… unusual conversation that consists of him asking questions about my mother, my brother, Tyson (my dad's other son), and the rest of my life back in New York- I answered him not really hearing what I was saying. I studied him during our talk. He looked almost exactly like me. I was a mini- Posiedon Jackson. Our hair color, eye color, even our face structure were all the same, though some things- like the shape of my ears, maybe even my nose were different. I also thought about the likelihood of him becoming like Gabe- drunk, maniacal, cruel, and severely abusive. I dismissed it- for now.

After an hour of this incredibly long, awkward attempt to converse, I am finally allowed to go back to my room. I unpack and lay on my bed with a miniscule smile on my face. I could definitely get used to this.

**A/N: Well? What did you think? Please review! I beg you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Really sorry for the short chapter!**

Chapter 2

"Annabeth!" someone yelled, shaking me awake. "It's time for school!" I groaned, rolling over, and covering my face with one hand. "Go back to sleep, Bobby. It's not even close to time yet." I say groggily. Another person sighs, and continues to remove the arm block my eyes, trying to pry my eyelid open. Exasperated, I smack his hand away, open my eyes and glance at the clock, which reads 8:00. I blink. And then I bolt up in bed- I know, I probably look ridiculous. "Eight o' clock!" I shriek. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Matthew, Bobby's twin brother facepalms himself in frustration. "Dad says come downstairs for breakfast." my twin stepbrothers say, stomping down in unison. I sigh, stretch and climb out of bed.

After I hurriedly finish breakfast, run a brush through my hair, and throw on some random clothes, I grab my backpack, yell goodbye to my dad, Sue, Bobby, and Matthew, I dash down the street to my best friend Thalia Grace's house, and knock loudly on the door three times, yell "Thalia!" put my ear to the door, and listen. No answer- though I think I hear a faint yell. "Thals? You in there?" I call trying again. I hear loud footsteps- though I wasn't surprised. Almost everything about Thalia was loud. My friend finally opens the door, and as per usual, I have to stop myself from taking a step back.

Today, she was dressed in her favorite 'Death to Barbie' T-shirt, and jeans. She had outlined her eyes in black eyeliner as usual, which I found ironic. She hated the idea of being even remotely 'girly', yet she used make-up that the cheerleading squad had been using since the fourth grade. Thalia groaned loudly. "Is it time for our routine daily torture already?" she asked. I could hear the smirk in her voice very well. I scowled- I never could understand why she hated school so much. "Thals, school is NOT that boring, and it definitely is NOT torture. In fact, it could be very fun-""If you just try harder, I know Annie, I know." She cut me off. I glared at her. She just smiled innocently.

I sigh. "Let's go" I say, walking down the sidewalk. "Fine" she says, stomping her feet as she walks behind me. At Goode, we see Grover Underwood, one of our other friends, waiting for us in front of the school, rasta cap, crutches and all. "Where the heck is Nico?" Thalia demanded, craning her neck, looking for him. Nico Di Angelo was her emo cousin(we all knew he was emo- he obviously denied it). They claimed to loathe each other, but I swear to god, sometimes the kid knew her even better than I did.

Why" I ask, confused. "I was going to ask him about something" she says, still looking. I cock my head, still utterly bewildered. "Dad's hosting a 'family dinner'. That creepy little kid and I were going to see if we could maybe escape. "Not here yet." Grover answered shortly. After a temporary silence, he excitedly asks "Did you hear about the new kid? His first day is today." I raise my eyebrows surprised. "There's a new kid?" Thalia asks skeptically. Grover nods, absentmindedly. 'Where and when did you hear that" "From the cheerleading squad, when I got here. They were talking about it" I snort. Figures- the cheerleaders spent all their free time gossiping. Grover continues, with a minute scowl in my direction. "According to the cheerleaders, the new kid's name is Percy Jackson. They said he's from New York City."

**A/N: I don't think I did a good job on that one- It was kinda sorta sucky. Oh well *sigh*. Well, Im off to go re-read TLH. Read, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The stupid computer was mocking with the stupid blinking cursor. But I did it. Read, and Enjoy! You are all very welcome. Again, sorry for the short chapter! Please, give me some reviews- constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Again, thank you for reading!**

Chapter 3

"Percy!" a voice shouts into my ear. I throw a fist in the direction of the sound, and cover my head with a pillow. I was SO not a morning person. "Percy!" the person who I now realize is Poseidon tries again. I groan, and open my eyes. "What?" I snap at him irritably. Poseidon sighs, and says" I forgot to tell you. Today is your first day at Goode High."

I stare at him, a teensy bit confused. Then I blink, and the reality of what he has just said hits me like a ton of bricks. "I have to go to school!" now I'm the one shouting. Poseidon minutely cringes. "How could forget to tell me something as important as that!"

"Look, Percy, I'm sorry, but I-"Poseidon begins. "There isn't any use in apologizing now, is there?" I say, glaring at him. "I have to go to school anyway, because you already paid, and talked to the teachers, and stuff, didn't you." He doesn't say anything.

I snort, climb out of bed, and stretch, yawning. "When does school start?" I ask flatly. Poseidon sighs. "Nine o'clock." he answers. He stands in a corner of my room, awkwardly. "Well?" I snap, my irritation returning. "What the fudge are you still doing here?" He then lightly blushes, and awkwardly steps out of my room.

I sigh, and run my fingers through my giant untamable mop of inky black hair. I might as well get ready for school. After I brush my teeth, scarf down a plate of Eggo waffles, gulp down a glass of milk, and throw on some jeans and a t-shirt, I snap some more at my father, and leave the house, stomping angrily. How could my father forget to tell me that I was supposed to go to school?

I was so angry and annoyed, and irritated, that I didn't notice I was at Goode High, until I face planted into the cement ground, as I tripped over and unleveled piece of sidewalk. I run a hand through my hair again, and walk into the building, to the student services office, where I speak with a woman who looks so incredibly fake, and bubbly, I have to work hard to prevent myself from vomiting all over the floor.

"Hello?" I ask. The woman turns, smiling too wide in my direction. "Hi!" she says, sounding like a five-year old on a sugar rush. I shift, uncomfortably. "Um….my name is Percy Jackso-"I am cot off by the incredibly bubbly five-year old woman.

"Ooh! You must be our new student" she looks at me as if waiting for me to confirm this, her plastic smile back on her face. I nod, and shift my weight uncomfortably again. "Great!" she says, again squealing. She shoves a few heavy textbooks and loose papers into my arms. "Here are your course books, the dress-code, and conduct, and a few papers for your parents." She says, moving to around to dig through her drawers. "Just do whatever everyone else is doing, and you should be fine"- I hate the word should-" Is there anything else you need?" she smiles her kindergarten-picture smile a me. I gulp, and shake my head. She put another a few more papers on top of the stack in my arms. "That's your locker number and combination, and your schedule. Have a great first day at Goode!"

I force a smile, that I am sure looks more like a grimace, then gulp again, and scamper out of the room, into the main building. I fing my locker, stuff my stuff into it, check my schedule, pull a few things out, stuff my backpack, lean against my locker. This was going to be a long day. Let's just get this over with, I think.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! A big shout out to Mayday Parade 8123- thanks for reading all my unnecessary emails, and another shout out to Mayday Parade 8123, and My Gear Professor McGonagall for giving me advice =) and such, and to the rest of you- Well? What the fudge did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you readers!**

Chapter 4 (Annabeth's POV)

I scuttle into my Greek class just in time, and Thalia, Grover, Nico and I collapse into a seat, exhausted from walking all the way across the school- why must our classes be so far away? Blowing my blond curls out of my eyes, I pull my textbook out of my backpack, grab a few pencils, and fold my hands on my desk, looking at our teacher, Mr. Smith, who was a hundred times more boring then he seemed. Almost all of the student body called him Mr. Sneer- because that's what he spent half of his time doing.

Thalia on the other hand is sneaking junk food out of her backpack to Nico, who was sitting next to her, eating the occasional cookie for herself. I suppress a sigh, and look at Grover who is sitting on my other side. He is absentmindedly chewing some paper, and staring longingly out the window. I shake my head in chagrin, and turn back to Mr. Sneer, who begins today's lecture about the birth of Athena- a myth that I've heard thousands of times before- in his usual nasal annoying nasal voice.

About five minutes in, the door suddenly bursts open. Everyone jolts back to attention to stare at the door. I roll my eyes and focus on the new arrival.

He is, as I admit (to myself of course,) handsome, with windblown jet black air that flops down attractively over unusually vibrant orbs- especially for someone that gives off such a strong bad-boy, skater-kid vibe- that swirl with emeralds and jades one moment and sky blues and navies the next like they can't seem to decide which is better. I think I see flecks of gold.

Then Mr. Sneer starts to speak again, and it startles me out of my trance. I realize that I have been staring too long, and a slight blush starts to creep up my neck, growing ever darker as giggles and whispers fly across the room. I stare at my textbook, embarrassed. I can see Thalia and Grover giving me knowing looks out of the corner of my eye.

"You are late." Mr. Sneer sneers at the guy, catching everyone's attention. The implied "Care to explain why?" seems to hang in the air. He seems unperturbed. The new kid- I remember his name is Percy Jackson- cocks his head. "Can't you read a clock?" he replies, boldly. Mr. Sneer looks dazed. Percy's eyes twinkle. "Smartest Teacher Award goes to (drumroll please) Mr. I'm So Stupid!" he says, feigning excitement. Mr. Sneer seems to have recovered from his previous shock at being retorted to, (well imagine that!) and is now frowning. "Who do you think you are?" he asks. "Talking to me in my own classroom like that! Hmph." Percy snorts. "SUPERMAN!" he replies, sarcastically. Mr. Sneer frowns harder, his face as red as a tomato. "You know that I can give you a detention!" he yells. Percy laughs lightly, and brushes off the threat, replying sarcastically once again. "Goody! We can pass notes!"

The popular clique frowns at this, either offended, or trying to formulate a plan to impress him. I snort, and exchange looks with Thalia, before turning my attention to Percy's conversation once again. Percy is making his way to the back of the classroom now. A purple-faced Mr. Sneer threatens him again. "I can send you to the principal's office. Ho!" Mr. Sneer laughs nervously. "Then you won't be as happy!" he snorts, "And I can guarantee that your parents will be VERY angry."

"You do that." Percy agrees, propping is feet up on his desk, and tilting his chair back on two legs. Mr. Sneer is at a loss for words. Percy is smirking now.

Mr. Sneer regains most of his dignity a few minutes later, and then proceeds to drone on about the abduction of Persephone. I tune out, thinking about Percy Jackson. I resolve to stay as far away from him as possible. I DEFINETLY don't need any more trouble in my life. As I sit and stare inattentively at Mr. Sneer, still lost in thought, someone taps me on the shoulder. "Psst! Hey, Blondie!" I instantly freeze.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Again, thanks for reading. Faves, follows, and reviews are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Next chapter coming at the end of February, or the beginning of March. Hope you liked it, let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, if you think this was sucky.. I think it was too. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**

Chapter 5 (Percy's POV)

I smirked as I saw Blondie stiffen for a moment. She then relaxed a little bit. "How did _you _get here? What do you _want?_" she hissed, twisting to glare at me suspiciously and venomously as if the only thing she wanted to do right now was squash me. I raised my eyebrows at her, still smirking. Her lip curled. I dropped the smirk, leaving my face blank.

"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to get to know my neighbor," I said absentmindedly, examining my fingernails. "Is your name too much to ask for?" I asked. Blondie stared at me for a moment, surprised. Then she apparently remembered she was supposed to hate me, and resumed glaring. "Not telling," Blondie hissed, (a little childishly in my opinion) her eyes mere slits, and abruptly turned back to Mr. Sneer, her long, golden blond locks whipping me in the face. I caught the scent of lemons, and..books?

Mr. Sneer apparently noticed our interaction, because he called, "Mr. Jackson? Ms. Chase? Care to explain to the class what was so important you had to disturb the class?" Blondie blushed slightly. "No, sir" she said, embarrassedly, sending a minute glare to the goth/punk girl on her right, who merely smiled at her innocently.

Mr. Sneer turned to the board, frowning, his gaze lingering on the two of us, to continue to attempt to (poorly) copy a painting of the abduction of the goddess Persephone. Blondie glared at the guy on her right.

I tapped Blondie again. She tensed again. She didn't turn around this time. I snorted, softly and casually poked her, whispering "Tut tut, Blondie. Where _are_ your manners? You don't want to be rude to your neighbor." Bondie sighed exasperatedly, and tapped the punk sitting next to her- the one she had glared at before-, jabbed her pointer finger in my direction, and whispered something in her ear.

The goth turned to me. "Annabeth says 'What do you want?'" she said, looking bored. I raised my brow. Blondie's name was Annabeth Chase? I lowered my eyebrow, and turned to the goth, managing to look as though listening intently and taking notes. "To socialize with my dear neighbor." I told goth girl.

She turned back to Annabeth and whispered to her, but not before she gave me look, as if she has seen me smelling Annabeth' s hair before. Annabeth whispered back to her frowning slightly.

Goth girl turned back to me rolling her eyes. "Annabeth says 'Just because you have you think in your deliriou- whats-it state that we are neighbors doesn't mean we have have to quote unquote 'socialize''" she read off a piece of paper. She looked up. "My name's Thalia by the way." She said smirking. I smirked back, recognizing the challenge. "Percy, and the word you were looking for was delirious." I said, introducing myself briefly. Thalia inclined her head, as if she were a queen. I rolled my eyes internally at her 'high and mighty' attitude. "And tell _Annabeth _that we are definitely neighbors." I added, smiling slightly, keeping up my façade.

Thalia relayed my message to Annabeth. Annabeth dropped her pencil. It clattered softly, and roll onto the floor. After watching another student snap it in half with his foot, I looked at Annabeth again. She was staring at Thalia in shock. Thalia shrugged in response. The emo kid next to Thalia, and the guy on Annabeth's left looked at each other, then at the two girls curiously.

Annabeth then slowly turned to me. "Stop lying" she hissed. "I'm not lying" I said my face completely expressionless. I truly wasn't lying- I had seen her through the window on my first day at Posiedon's house. "Now," I began. "I suggest you pay attention to Mr. Sneer, as he looks just about ready to give us all a week's worth of detention." I smiled at her serenely

Annabeth blushed furiously, gave each of her friends an intimidating glare, and returned to the front again.. The other three exchanged smug looks with half the class watching them, and then promptly returned to taking notes. Annabeth remained a rigid statue until the end of the class period, refusing to talk to any of us.

As the bell rand, I rejoiced internally, and sprang up with the rest of the class. Then I spotted a furious Annabeth, and smirked. I casually walked up behind her, and listened into her conversation. Annabeth was muttering angrily, and supposedly silently to herself-naturally all her friends heard. She wasn't very good at being quietly angry. "That insufferable jerk! I swear I'll.." The emo kid and Thalai exchanged mischievous looks. "Somebody's got a crush!" they sang. My stomach flipped. Annabeth blushed a dark red, as her friends sniggered. "Shut up Nico! Stop laughing Grover!" she said helplessly. Thalia began to giggle.

She glared at them, but since she was still blushing cherry red, she didn't look very intimidating. "Ugh! You guys are horrible friends!" she yelled, and stalked off angrily,still muttering under her breath, leaving Grover, Nico, and Thalia collapsed in a heap, laughing hysterically at Annabeth's embarrassment. They were subject to disapproving 'tsks' from the teachers that walked past.

I smirked looking as if I knew everything about the trio currently laughing on the ground. The truth: I didnt know a thing.


End file.
